


当你给别人送义理巧克力被他看见了

by k14856665



Category: blackstar - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k14856665/pseuds/k14856665
Summary: 黑星/all女主*all恋人 磕糖大概是不需要逻辑的(死目)含括：ヒ一ス/蓝/黑曜/晶/ケイ/モクレン都很ooc将就一下吧（瘫
Relationships: all女主
Kudos: 2





	当你给别人送义理巧克力被他看见了

·ヒ一ス

比起平常更为沉默，绛紫的眼眸盯着手中把玩的塔罗牌。

逆位的「命运」。

他稍显焦躁的将身子蜷曲起来，不安的咬住颤抖的拇指，第一次害怕掀开第三张暗喻轨迹的卡牌。

“ヒ一ス？”

ヒ一ス抬头，一块心形的巧克力被你塞到他双唇之间，惊诧之余失手打翻了一沓牌纸，指尖留下巧克力的痕迹，粉色的甜壳在常年失色的嘴唇上划擦出色彩。

“味道怎么样~？”

你得寸进尺的单膝跪上沙发，用手指抹匀苍白唇瓣上的甜意，不聊反被扣住了手腕。

“你也来、尝一尝，不就知道了？”

太甜了。你这么想着，悄悄睁开半只眼看他少见的强硬模样——总能看透你想法的眼睛阖上了，脆弱的眼睫和脖颈在细微的颤抖，擒住你嘴唇的力道与往常大不相同。

带着沉重和甜腻的亲吻到了尽头，你小喘着气环抱着ヒ一ス的脖子问他怎么了。而他只是撇了一眼地上唯一一张正面朝上的塔罗牌，喃喃了一句“正位的「恋人」啊”复又堵上你追问的嘴。

“没什么。只是对你仍属于我这件事、过度兴奋了而已。”

·蓝

“姐姐，给别人送巧克力了对吧？”

那是，义理巧克力————

被逼到角落，撼人心魄的气势压的你说不出辩白，原本温和软糯的玫红暗沉下来，浮出藏在深处的暴虐本性。

他不由分说的撕咬上你的唇，指尖毫无章法的捏掐着肩膀，一下一下的疼痛让你无法抑制的抱紧了蓝，锐利犬齿划破的伤口溢出血来被他一吮一吸理了个干净。

“姐姐的血，是甜的呢♪”

他的手开始扒拉着你的衣物，一边道歉一边说着“马上就会舒服起来了”之类的，动作轻柔的吻上裸露在外的肌肤——这无疑让你失了气力只能任他动作。

旖旎之中，心形包装的巧克力滑落在地上，简单漂亮的结被摔了开来，露出粉色心意卡的一角。

蓝瞧了瞧，眯起眼笑起来。

“这样一来，我们就是同罪了呢，姐姐。”

·黑曜

带着灼热呼吸的亲吻不可抗拒的烙在的你的唇上，刻着华丽花纹的假面吭的一下掉落在地，与光芒万丈的舞台大相庭径的昏黑幕后，背对的是欢呼的观众，你不由得屏住呼吸，被吻了个通红脸颊。

“我看见了，你给别人送巧克力。”

“哎，那个是——”

他复又亲上来，这次箍住了你的腰，粗野不失温柔的手指颇有技巧的在上面揉捏，恶意的挑吸你软绵的舌头，腰际酥麻热度蔓延了一片。

“我不想听解释，”黑曜的气息吹拂过耳廓，细微的刺痛和热感从耳后烧起，“用你的行动来证明吧。”

你咬着下唇毫无威慑的瞪了黑曜一眼，酸软的手从口袋里拿出一盒巧克力，拆开后是两排散发着微苦奶味的心型，报复一般的放在唇边舔了舔，带着几分得意看着眼前男人逐渐削薄的抑制。

巧克力含进嘴，踮起脚，熟练的环住他的脖子，手指摩挲那可怖的伤痕已经成为了习惯，背后再次撞上墙壁也在意料之中，暴戾的索取吮的舌头发麻，直到仅存的一点甘美被榨取干净。

“好孩子，”他的声音已经沙哑不堪，“余下的奖励，去休息室给你。”

·晶

“啊~今年也收到了很多女孩子们的巧克力呢♪”

他装作漫不经心，摇晃着外包精美的巧克力，眼神不自然的瞟向你，冥冥里似是在暗示什么。

“......”你咬紧下唇，舌尖上无端的苦涩了起来，心脏一抽一抽的疼痛，伸手拽着胸口布料，低垂着眉眼小口的呼吸起来。

特别什么的，是假的吗？油嘴滑舌的骗子。

最终还是鼓起勇气走到他面前，轻巧的放下一份礼盒。

“你的份，晶。”你敲了敲桌子，转身的时候甩下一句顺便一提。

——“别人也都有”

那只一刹，原本翘着腿坐在椅子上的晶就来到了你的面前，动作粗暴的将你困在双臂之间，其力道之大，你不由得后退两步，斜斜撞上了木边框，放在上面的巧克力转了个圈，落在了地上。

“晶.......！”你惊呼出声，变了意味的尾调被他吞吃入腹。

——晶向来是知晓你哪里最受不住的。只需在腰腹间轻抚，便能轻松撬开你舌关，有意无意的躏过上颚，你便会软了身子抱住他脖子。

你恶狠狠的瞪着这个眼底毫无笑意却执意勾起嘴角的男人，失了气力只能凭着木桌站立。

“干什么，你不是收别的女孩子的巧克力收的很开心吗？”

“你当真这么想？”

你气笑了，只是说着赌气话，“不然呢，还有什么。”

“说违心话可·不·好，坏孩子是要被罚的。”他轻轻压在你耳边低语，复而舔上你耳廓，“排练室的隔音，听说很好呢？”

·ケイ

“.....虽然我无权过问，但还是很在意。”

“嗯？”

被ケイ抱在怀里的你疑惑的抬起头，他的下巴轻轻压在你肩头，顺手递过去一块巧克力，指尖被温热的事物扫过，心跳漏了一拍，慌忙的缩回手。

“虽然那送出去的只是义理。”他将你拥的紧了些，“但心灼灼如火般闪烁跃动，烧出些许不安窟窿来。”

“——予我一个你存于此的证明。”

ケイ拉起你的手放在他的胸口，有力的心跳在掌心之下跳动着，无端生出热意染红的脸颊，你吞吞吐吐问如何证明。

“很简单，这般即可。”

他修长手指挑起你下巴，上挑的眼角点出若干邪性，勾起嘴角温柔的贴近，你迷蒙着的双眼随着距离的缩短一点点的合上。

他唇上残留的星点粉末被润湿了送进口腔，清浅的可可苦冰冰凉凉在舌尖化开，淡然的回甘攀上味蕾。你来不及细品，便被ケイ突然转变的猛攻引去了全部注意，他舌尖缠上来啜取你的甘美，情动的半皱着眉头揉着你的衣衬，手底攥着的衣物不知何时从自己的裙摆变成了ケイ的外套。

陷入朦胧的半靠在长椅上，眼前是如狮般的男人。

“抱歉......有些无法忍耐了。”

“若你不喜，那便叫停罢。”

——啊，要被吃掉了。你迷迷糊糊的这么想，不起半点反抗意味。

·モクレン

“你要送别人我没意见，”モクレン顿了顿，牵过你的手，融化的咖色甜浆被他吮去，酥麻感自指尖扩到全身，旋即被他拉到了怀里，“但是，第一块要给我。”

モクレン撩起一个笑容，眼睛眯起，不似舞台上那样耀眼璀璨，反倒多了点恶意，像极了暗渊下盛开的黑紫莲花，分明优雅翩翩的立足于尘世之外，又遥遥盛开诱你采摘。

你醉在这笑容中，手不听使唤的摸上モクレン的脸喃喃自语，声音微细到自己也听闻不见。他头微低，绕有兴致的撇开你耳边碎发，轻轻的咬住你的唇瓣。

“每次都看的这么入迷呢，我的公主。”

モクレン说着，收紧了手臂，舌尖残留的甜味化开来，一丝一丝的，他知道你一向嗜甜不与你争夺，只消片刻，尝到甜头的你自会主动送上门来，交缠的舌绵绵缠缠，你只觉得身心都要化在了里头。

“......这次就原谅你了。”

他说着，扣住了覆在脸上的手，再次吻了下去。


End file.
